


One Of Our Own

by navywife97



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Intrigue, Male-Female Friendship, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Sex, Suspense, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: Mid Wilshire is rocked by the brutal murder of one of it’s own. Rookie Detective Angela Lopez is called back to duty just as her maternity leave starts to not only help solve the explosive case, but to keep her partner, Detective Ash Reno, from sacrificing his career to get justice for his former partner.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Back To Duty

Detective Angela Lopez was clipping her detective badge to her belt and sliding on her shoes when her husband, Wesley Evers strolled into their bedroom, and frowned at her. He’d just come back from a run, and had been about to start cooking breakfast for them. He’d been looking forward to a lazy weekend...that didn’t seem to be happening now. He glanced at their baby son, Timothy, who was laying against some pillows on their bed, happily kicking his chubby legs as he sucked down his morning bottle. Wesley couldn’t help but smile at his son, before frowning again at Angela. “Babe? What’s up? You’re going into work obviously...but why? I thought your maternity leave started last week?” Angela huffed in frustration as she shrugged into a beige blazer that matched her slacks. “I thought I was too. I don’t know what’s going on Wes...but whatever it is, it’s big.” Wesley rolled his eyes. “You could have said no, Angela. If it’s so big, why did they call you? You’re a rookie.” Angela was looking in the mirror of their dresser as she fluffed her hair and straightened her blazer. She whirled, and glared at Wesley. “Wow. Thanks so much for your support, Wes.” 

Angela went over to their bed and smiled at a grinning Timothy. “Hi handsome. Mommy has to work for a bit, but your cranky, unsupportive daddy will be here to bore you out of your cute little mind.” She picked Timothy up and kissed him on his cheek until he giggled. Wesley walked over to her and took Timothy from her. “Ang, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I just don’t want this to become a habit.” Angela frowned in confusion at him. “What?” Wesley sighed as Timothy squirmed in his arms. “You putting work over everything...including yourself.” Angela rolled her eyes. “I’m not doing that.” Wesley glared at her. “Babe, I’m just worried about you, ok? You just gave birth not even two weeks ago. You need time to rest and recover.” Angela finished getting ready and looked tenderly at Wesley before she passionately kissed him. “I love you for worrying about me, babe. And if it was anyone else who called me, I’d tell them hell no...but it was Tim who called. And he didn’t sound like himself...he sounded really shaken up.” Wesley frowned in concern. “Since when does anything shake Tim Bradford up?” Angela grimly nodded. “Exactly...that’s why I know it’s big... and why I have to go. I’ll call you as soon as I know what’s going on, ok?” Angela framed Wesley’s face with her hands and kissed him hard. “I gotta go. I love you, babe.” Wesley eagerly returned her kiss. “Love you too. Cheyenne’s coming to babysit for a few hours this afternoon so I can go see Drew. If I’m not here when you get back, I’m at the hospital.” Angela nodded and blew Wesley and a grinning Timothy a kiss as she walked out of the bedroom.

Officer Tim Bradford knew today was one of those days he’d never forget. And this was one of those cases he’d never forget. He’d never forget the image of the filthy, ratty, rolled up blanket being raised out of the ground. And he’d never forget the shock, anger, and sadness that had all but drowned him when he discovered that blanket held the body of one of their own. Tim glanced over at Grayson, who was staring dully at the hole. He was about to say something when he heard Angela’s voice. He glanced over at her as Angela briskly walked up to them. She pinned her curly black hair behind her ears as a breeze had picked up. “Hey...I got here as fast as I could. What’s up?” Tim inclined his head and they stepped away from Grayson, who was still staring at the hole. Tim told her what was going on and Angela’s mouth fell open in shock. “Oh My God! Bradford...are you sure?” Tim grimly nodded. “I’m sure. ID was found with the body...an anonymous tip was called in this morning. West and Nolan got the call, but because of who it is, Nolan called me...he wasn’t exactly sure what to do.” Angela sadly shook her head. “Goddamn it. Has anyone told Ash?” Tim shook his head. “That’s why I called you. You’re his partner, Lopez. I figured it would be better coming from you...not that there’s any way to make any of this better. I’m sorry... I wouldn’t have bugged you, I know you’re on maternity leave, but...” Angela just nodded. “No, it’s ok. You were right to call me.” Angela glanced around anxiously, before looking at the crime scene techs. “Ok...it’s not going to take the media long to get wind of this, and Ash needs to know before then. So do Captain Evans and Sgt. Grey.” Tim nodded in agreement as Angela looked at him in concern. “Are you and Wells ok?” Tim sighed and nodded. “I’m fine. He’ll be ok.” Angela nodded at him. “Ok...thanks for calling me, Tim. I’m going to head to Mid Wilshire. I want you and Wells and Nolan and West to guard the crime scene until you hear otherwise from Captain Evans.” Tim nodded as Angela hurried back to her car, fighting back tears as she did so. 

Thirty minutes later, Angela was headed to her office. It had fallen on her to break the news to Ash, and she had no idea how he’d take it. Neither Captain Evans nor Sgt. Grey had taken the news well, and they were both on their way to the crime scene. Captain Evans had shocked her by not only giving her and Ash the case, but by making Angela the lead detective on the case. Angela felt the weight of the world crash down on her shoulders as she was now tasked with solving the brutal murder of one of their own. Angela walked into her office and sighed. Ash was busily typing away on his computer as he glanced up and smiled in surprise. “Well, well if it isn’t my favorite girl, Detective Badass.” Ash grinned at her as Angela sat down in a chair next to him. “What brings you in, Lopez?” Angela stared at Ash, having no idea how to tell him. Her voice faltered, and Ash’s smile fell from his face. “Angela...what is it? Are you ok? Is it Drew?” Angela shook her head. “No, no he’s fine. Damn...Ash, I’m so sorry to tell you this.” Angela took a deep breath and dropped the bomb. “Ash...Detective Anna Foster was found dead this morning.” The blood drained from Ash’s face. “Wh...what? How? What happened?” Angela grasped his hand in hers and held it tightly. “She was murdered.”


	2. Devastation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As news of Anna’s murder spreads, Mid Wilshire is devastated. But no one is more devastated than Ash. And he vows to find her killer...no matter what it costs him.

Detective Ash Reno sat in a bar close to Mid Wilshire. He was on his fifth scotch neat, trying to drown his sorrows... and it wasn’t even 3pm yet. He still couldn’t believe it. His best friend, and former partner, Detective Anna Foster, was dead... and she’d met a brutal end. She’d been murdered, and then buried, in some abandoned playground. His heart was shattered. Anna had been through a lot, but she’d finally come through it, and had rebuilt her life, and had even found happiness with Ash’s twin brother, Noah. He was still trying to track Noah down to give him the news. Ash sighed as he downed his scotch. Anna hadn’t deserved the end she’d met, and Ash vowed to bring down her killer, no matter what it took; no matter what it cost.

Officer Brenna Parker entered the bar and glanced around until she saw Ash at the far end of the bar. The sight before her broke Brenna’s heart. Ash looked broken and defeated and so damn sad. Brenna slowly walked towards him as Ash looked blearily up at her. He was heartbroken, and ashamed, and turned his head to avoid her gaze. Brenna pulled up a chair as the bartender glanced at her. She shook her head and slapped some bills on the counter. Ash didn’t even look at her. “I’m not finished, patrolman.” Brenna just rolled her eyes. “Yes you are, Detective. C’mon...I’ll drive you home.” Ash turned to glare at Brenna. But when he looked into her gorgeous blue eyes the color of the sea he didn’t see judgement or derision...he saw compassion and understanding... and love. Whatever argument Ash had been about to put up died within him as Brenna stood up and held her hand out to him. He grasped it tightly and unsteadily got to his feet, and leaned on Brenna as she walked him out of the bar. They’d barely gotten inside her car when Ash crumbled. Brenna wrapped Ash tightly in her arms and rocked him as he cried. “She’s gone, Brenn. Anna’s gone.” Brenna closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. “I know baby...and I’m so sorry. It’s so unfair.” Brenna continued to rock Ash as he gripped her tightly. “We’ll get them, baby. I promise you, we’ll get whoever did this to her.” Ash finally let go of Brenna, and she drove them back to the apartment building they both lived in. She walked him from her car to his apartment, and as soon as they were inside, Ash turned to look at her. “Brenn...please don’t go...” Brenna grabbed him in a hard hug. “I’m not going anywhere... I promise.” 

Tim walked into his house and sighed. What a fucked up day. He walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch. His wife, Officer Lucy Chen, was stretched out on the couch and immediately muted the tv. “Uh oh...I know that look. What happened, babe? Was it bad?” Tim nodded and leaned his head back into the couch. “It’s as bad as it gets, Boot.” Lucy reached for his hand as Tim gave her the bad news. “Detective Anna Foster was found dead this morning...murdered. Her body was found wrapped in an old blanket buried in a shallow grave.” Lucy gasped as tears sprung to her eyes. “Oh My God...Tim!” Lucy closed her eyes and shuddered as Tim glanced at her. He pulled a shaking Lucy into his arms, and they simply held each other. Tim sighed as Lucy snuggled into him. “I didn’t know her very well...but she didn’t deserve that.” Lucy kissed Tim’s cheek and sighed. “Is Gray ok? I know they used to date.” Tim shrugged his shoulders. “He says he is. I’ll call him later and check on him.” Tim kissed Lucy before he got to his feet. “I’m going to take a shower and wash this miserable day off. You need anything?” Lucy shook her head, as Tim stalked out of the room. Lucy snatched her cell phone up and quickly texted Cheyenne the news... and told her to go check on Grayson.

Grayson was in the shower when he heard a door close. He frowned and was about to jump out of the shower when he heard a familiar voice yelling at him. “Gray...it’s me! Don’t shoot me. I brought dinner.” Grayson smirked as he shook his head. Of course it was Cheyenne, and of course she was here...with food. Grayson finished showering as he let the hot water wash off the horrible events of the day. He quickly dried off and dressed. He found Cheyenne on his couch with a pizza box on the coffee table and a delighted Sheeba begging for a bite. Grayson sighed as he sat down on the couch next to Cheyenne. She shot him a look of sympathy. “Mumsy texted me about what happened. I’m so sorry, Grayson.” Grayson just nodded and leaned back into the couch, staring straight ahead. “Anna and I didn’t date very long...but it still sucks. She didn’t deserve that.” Grayson looked at Cheyenne then. “Are you ok, Chey?” Cheyenne shrugged her shoulders. “I didn’t know her very well. But I know how dedicated to the job she was. Everything she did to nail my friend Carly’s attacker... and how much overtime she put in trying to find me when I was lost in Griffith Park...it just sucks. She was nice, and from what I could see she was a good person and a good cop. Why the hell would someone do that to her?” Grayson sighed as he gently pulled Cheyenne into his arms and she rested her head against his chest. “I don’t know, Angel...I just don’t know. But you better believe it will be all hands on deck with this case. We won’t stop until we catch whoever killed her...none of us will.” Cheyenne burrowed into Grayson’s chest as he frowned down at her. He tipped her chin up and looked at her. “Chey?” Cheyenne fearfully looked at Grayson. “Please be careful, Gray...you and mumsy and dad and everyone. Whoever did this obviously isn’t afraid of killing cops.” Cheyenne threw her arms around his neck and fought back tears. “I don’t know what I’d do if anything ever happened to you, Gray.” Grayson closed his eyes and simply rocked her...but didn’t say anything, because what could he say? Cheyenne was right...whoever killed Anna obviously isn’t scared of a badge.

It was late by the time Angela got home. She’d immediately dived into the case, and had spent hours at Mid Wilshire. She’d then gone by the hospital to see Drew, who was still in the NICU, but he was doing well. Angela tiredly sighed as she walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge, but looked at the contents totally uninterested. She sighed and shut the door as she felt Wesley come up behind her. He turned her around and hauled her into his arms as Angela started sobbing. “Oh, Wes...” Wesley sighed as he rocked her. “I know, I heard. Tim called me. It’s so awful...I still can’t believe it.” Angela tearfully nodded. “If it wasn’t for Anna, we might have lost Timothy.” Wesley continued to rock Angela as he kissed her forehead. “I know, baby...I know. How did Ash take the news?” Angela eased away and shook her head. “Not well. He stormed out of the office not long after I told him. He and Anna were partners for a long time...I know it’s hitting him hard.” Wesley frowned in concern. “He shouldn’t be alone.” Angela nodded in agreement. “He’s not...and please don’t ask me any more about that part.” Wesley just nodded as he pulled Angela back into his arms. “C’mon babe...you need to rest. You’ve got one of the biggest cases of your career about to start.” Angela grumbled as they headed to bed. “Tell me about it.”


	3. Three’s Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah arrives in town and is devastated to learn of Anna’s death. Brenna worries she’ll have to keep a close eye on both Ash and Noah. Ash and Brenna grow closer.

Brenna gasped as Ash rolled off of her. They were both short of breath and sweaty. After Brenna had taken Ash home, he’d decided to lose himself...in her. They had spent the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening in bed. But Brenna was calling a halt for now...she was spent and sore and worn out. That last round, Ash had been pretty rough with her, rougher than normal. Brenna hadn’t been scared, but she had noticed how aggressive he’d gotten with her. Brenna winced and shook her head as Ash gently spooned her. “I can’t Ash...I need a break. Please.” Ash sighed as he nuzzled her neck and simply held her. “I’m sorry Brenna. I didn’t mean to be so...rough.” Brenna took one of his hands and kissed his palm. “It’s ok, Ash...you didn’t do anything wrong.” Brenna rolled onto her back and caressed his face as she tenderly looked at him. “It’s ok, sweets...really. I didn’t say no. You would have backed off if I’d told you to.” Ash flopped onto his back as Brenna sighed. “I’m going to take a hot shower.” Ash nodded as he sat up. “Sounds good.” He couldn’t help but chuckle at Brenna’s horrified expression. “I’m not going to shower with you, Brenn...unless you just want me to.” Ash playfully nipped her shoulder as Brenna closed her eyes and sighed. “I do want you to...which is exactly why you can’t. I won’t be able to walk for a week if we go for it again right now.” And with that, Brenna jumped out of bed and rushed into his bathroom, slamming the door and locking it, much to Ash’s amusement. 

Almost an hour later, Brenna finally emerged from her scalding hot shower, when the water finally started turning to lukewarm. She frowned as she quickly put on a pair of summer pj’s that she kept at Ash’s; funny how more and more of her clothes were winding up here... and they were always clean when she found them again. She heard voices, and glanced down at herself. Her summer pj’s were definitely appropriate for Ash, but not an audience. She grabbed one of Ash’s dress shirts and threw it on over her pj’s. It covered just enough. She softly padded out of Ash’s bedroom and down the small hallway. She saw Ash sitting on the couch with his twin brother Noah. Ash was trying to comfort him as the man hung his head and silently cried. Brenna felt absolutely useless. She barely even knew Anna, and while she was sorry for what had happened to her, she didn’t feel the same sense of loss. Brenna cleared her throat. “Ash...I’m going to get out of your way.” Ash didn’t respond so Brenna tried again. “Umm...call me if you need me.” Brenna quickly grabbed her purse from the coat tree by the door and headed out. Noah sighed, but didn’t look at Ash. “Don’t let her leave, bro. Go get her. Don’t make the same mistakes I did.” Ash sighed as he looked at Noah, and nodded. “I’ll be right back.”

Ash quickly left his apartment and jogged to the elevator. Brenna was stepping into the elevator car when Ash reached for her and jerked her out of it. Brenna let out a surprise squeak before Ash wrapped her in his arms. “I’m sorry, baby. Please don’t leave.” Ash framed her face with his hands and tenderly kissed her. He sighed as he he rested his forehead against hers. “I need you, Brenna. Please come back with me.” Brenna sighed and finally nodded as she wrapped her arms around Ash and they hugged each other tightly. They finally eased out of each other’s embrace and linked hands as Ash led her back to his apartment. Ash glanced at her and smirked. “You ok? You’re walking a little funny.” Brenna didn’t look at him...but she couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her lips, and playfully smacked him on his ass. Ash smiled at her, for the first time that day, and leaned down and whispered in her ear. “We’ll get to that in a couple of hours, patrolman.” Brenna raised an eyebrow at him as he opened the door. “Oh...I hope so, detective.” 

Ash walked inside his apartment, and made quick introductions. “Brenna...this is my twin brother, Noah. Noah this is, Brenna.” Always one to mess with his twin no matter the circumstances, Noah just smirked. “Like I don’t know that? You bring her name up at least a dozen times in every conversation we ever have.” Noah stood up and walked to Brenna, pulling her in for a big hug. Brenna hugged him back. “Hi, Noah. I wish I was seeing you under better circumstances...I’m so sorry.” Noah simply nodded, and to needle his bro, kept an arm around Brenna’s shoulders as Ash raised an eyebrow at him. Brenna couldn’t help but join in on the fun...it had been such a horrible day. She looked at Ash while she addressed Noah, as she wrapped her arms around Noah’s waist. “So he talks about me?” Noah nodded as he too continued to smirk at Ash. “Literally all the time. I know more about you than I do my own mother.” Ash rolled his eyes. “If you two are done having your fun...” Noah and Brenna answered at the same time. “Just getting started, bro.” “Not by a long shot.” Ash shook his head and went to the kitchen as Brenna looked at Noah, with concern. “Are you sure you’re ok, Noah?” Noah pulled Brenna into a side hug. “You’re a sweet one, Brenna Parker. No... I’m not ok, but I will be. Ash is the one I’m worried about. He and Anna were best friends, and worked together for a long time.” Brenna sighed and nodded. “I know...I’m worried about him too.” Noah sniffed the air just then. “C’mon...let’s go see what my not as good looking bro is whipping up for a late dinner.”

Half an hour later, the three of them were enjoying a very late dinner of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato bisque. Brenna was having a glass of Shiraz with hers while Ash and Noah were washing their food down with ice cold beers. None of them said anything for a while. Ash sighed as he sipped his beer. “Noah... I need you to stick around for a while. My new partner, Detective Angela Lopez, is going to want to talk to you.” Noah bit into his sandwich as he looked at Ash. “Why?” Ash rolled his eyes. “Because we’re the ones that caught this case... and she’s the lead on it.” Noah shook his head, as he swallowed his food. “I thought you said she was a rookie? Don’t get me wrong, I like Angela. But why the fuck would they give this case, one where one of your own was murdered, to a damn rookie?” Ash felt compelled to defend Angela. “Because she’s that damn good, that’s why.” Noah rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I’m sticking around alright...but not to help your damn rookie prove herself. I’ll find Anna’s killer, and deal with them myself.” Brenna looked up at Noah in alarm as Ash narrowed his eyes at his brother. “Don’t even think about it bro...this is MY case. Anna was MY partner and MY best friend. I don’t need you running around this city playing rogue hero.” The brothers were glaring at each other as Brenna tried to intervene. “Noah...what line of work are you in?” Noah looked at her, but didn’t say anything. Ash finally answered for him. “He’s CIA, Brenn. And that’s literally all I can tell you. He’s also a lawyer.” Brenna laid her hand on Ash’s arm. “Maybe he can help, Ash...” Ash rolled his eyes at her. “You heard what he just said...he doesn’t want to find Anna’s killer and bring them to justice. He wants to find the killer and torture them to death.” Noah glared at his brother. “And you don’t?” Ash just sighed. “Noah...we got this. I promise.” Noah leaned back in his chair. “Bro...you mind if I crash here tonight? I came here straight from the airport and I’m exhausted.” Ash nodded his head. “It’s fine. Guest bedroom is ready to go.” Noah nodded his thanks as he gave Brenna’s hand a quick squeeze before he got up from the table and walked to the guest bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind him.


	4. Puzzle Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pieces of the puzzle as to who killed Anna, and why, slowly start to fall into place...for Noah. Because Noah knows secrets about Anna’s past that no one else does. Tim is determined to help the investigation any way he can. And Angela’s closer to putting the puzzle pieces together than she realizes.

Detective Angela Lopez was surprised to find her partner and his twin brother sitting at her desk the next morning. Angela strolled into her office and her eyes went wide with shock as she saw her desk had literally been torn apart. All of her things were neatly stacked on a desk nearby. “Reno...what the hell are you doing?” Ash glanced over his shoulder and saw Angela scowling at him. “Oh, Hey, Lopez.” Noah turned on his best smile for her as Angela scowled at both of them. “Hey, Angela.” Angela relaxed her scowl, slightly. “Nice to see you again , Noah. Reno...what the hell are you doing to my desk?” Noah crossed his arms and smiled at her. “We’re just fixing it for you...it was wobbly.” Angela rolled her eyes. “My ass it was...try again.” Ash had the desk propped up on its side, as he crawled out from underneath it, and got to his feet. “This used to be Anna’s desk. I was looking to see if maybe she hid something in it...something that will give us any kind of lead. Because right now, we have jack shit. Don’t worry... I’ll fix it and put everything back for you, promise.” Angela’s expression softened as she looked at her partner. “Ash...the case is barely 24 hours old. Leads will turn up...we just need a little bit of time.” Angela turned to Noah. “Ok...Noah. I’d like to interview you, and then Ash and I need to get to work.” Noah nodded at her. “Yes, we do.” Angela gaped at him. “Excuse me?” Noah stared at her, silently daring her to argue with him. “I’m working this case with you. Your Captain’s already signed off on it.” Angela rolled her eyes as Noah frowned at her. “You have a problem working with me, Detective?” Angela shook her head. “No...not yet anyway.” Noah nodded at her. “Ok, Detective, where do you want to interview me?” Angela scowled at Ash. “I guess we’ll use my partner’s desk.” 

Thirty minutes into the interview Ash was berating himself. “I had no idea you two broke up, Noah. I’m sorry.” Angela watched the interaction between the two of them. She studied Noah thoughtfully. “Why did you two end things?” Noah sighed regretfully. “Because of my other job...it requires a lot of travel out of the country.” Angela nodded. “Yeah...Wes has told me. So you two ended things?” Noah shook his head. “No...she did. About a month ago.” Angela glanced at Ash. “And you didn’t know?” Ash sadly shook his head. “I’d barely talked to Anna in the last several weeks. She was busy with her new gig in homicide, I was busy training you. We were going to have dinner next week, and catch up. And Noah’s been out of the country...” Angela sighed as she mulled things over as Noah spoke up. “The timing is interesting. She starts distancing herself from everyone, and a month later is dead. Something was going on...something she didn’t tell either of us about.” Angela looked at both of them. “That’s good, Noah. Something was going on...and she wouldn’t confide in either her best friend or the man she loved about it? Instead, she distanced herself from both of you. She was protecting you two from something...or someone, and that means...” Ash finished Angela’s train of thought for her. “That means Anna’s killer was most likely someone she knew.” 

A sick feeling began to form in the pit of Noah’s stomach. He knew things...secrets, about Anna, that no one else knew. But he had made a promise to Anna that he would take those secrets to his grave. Anna might be gone, but that didn’t mean his promise to her was. Noah was struggling with what to do when Dr. Celia Rhodes came into the office. “Excuse me, Detectives? I’m about to start the autopsy on Detective Foster...I wondered if either of you would like a few minutes with her before I start? I know she was a colleague.” Ash, Angela, and Noah all somberly nodded and walked out of the office, following Dr. Rhodes. 

A short time later, the three of them were staring sadly down at Anna’s body. Angela closed her eyes and grasped her St. Michael medallion that she always wore and said a silent prayer for Anna. She opened her eyes and looked at Noah and Ash. “I’ll give you guys a few minutes.” They nodded at her as she left the room. Ash couldn’t fight back the tears. “I’m sorry, kid. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Thanks for being my best friend, and the best partner I’ve ever had. I promise...I’ll get the fucking prick who did this to you. No matter what it costs.” Ash wiped his tears away and turned on his heel, stalking out of the room as Noah frowned after him. This case was already getting to Ash. Noah looked back down at Anna. No tears fell...because Noah had died inside a long time ago. “I wish we’d had more time, Anna. I love you...I hope you knew that.” Noah took a deep breath and closed his eyes, steadying himself. He looked back down at her one last time. “Bye, baby.” Noah silently walked out of the room. 

An hour later, Angela, Noah, and Ash were at the crime scene. She was surprised to find Tim, Grayson, Jackson, and John there. Angela strolled up to Tim. “What are you guys doing here?” Tim looked at her through his sunglasses. “Foster was one of us. We all want to help in any way possible...that includes keeping spectators, the media, and any damn body out of the crime scene until it’s released.” Angela nodded and fist bumped Tim as she, Ash, and Noah stepped under the yellow police tape. Angela glanced at Ash and Noah, concerned, but also gauging their reactions. Noah, as always had his perfect poker face in place; Ash looked distraught. Angela glanced around, with her hands on her hips. “Strange place for a body dump.” Ash looked at her and frowned. “What do you mean?” Angela took her sunglasses off. “This isn’t my first body dump, Ash. I’ve found dead bodies in lots of weird places...but never a playground. Granted, it’s abandoned and in a shitty neighborhood, but it’s not like it’s isolated. Whoever dumped her and buried her here would easily have been seen.” Ash shrugged her shoulders. “All true...but does this neighborhood look like it’s got lots of cooperating witnesses? You know why this is one of the highest crime areas in L.A.? Because nobody ever sees anything here. It’s packed with people... and none of them are ever willing to talk. Whoever dumped her here knew what they were doing.”

Noah closed his eyes and sighed. Under normal circumstances Ash would have been right. But these weren’t normal circumstances, and Noah knew it. The location of where Anna’s body had been found had confirmed it for him. He turned on his heel and stalked away from them. He ducked under the yellow police tape and walked out of the playground, around the corner, and out of sight. Angela glanced at Ash. “He ok?” Ash shrugged his shoulders. “Your guess is as good as mine.” Angela rolled her eyes. “I thought twins were closer than anyone.” Ash smirked at her. “Normal ones are...Noah’s not normal. I can usually tell what he’s thinking...but when he goes into his zone, like he’s in right now, no one can tell what he’s thinking.” Noah had jogged two blocks down and one block over and stopped in front of a small, brown, abandoned boarded up house. He glanced down the street from the direction he’d just come, and then back at the house. “Son of a bitch. Damnit, baby, why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you let me help you?” The questions tore out of Noah before he could help himself. The answers would find him soon...but one answer was already perfectly clear, at least to Noah. The past had definitely come back to haunt Detective Anna Foster... and it hadn’t just haunted her; it had also killed her.


	5. Sweet Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah investigates Anna’s apartment and memories of their time together overcome him. Angela learns a shocking piece of the puzzle. Ash finds a major clue left behind by Anna, and sets out by himself to get justice for his fallen partner.

Angela quickly disconnected the call she’d just received and glanced around. “Where’s Noah?” Ash glanced around and shrugged his shoulders. “I need to get back to the office; Dr. Rhodes has something.” Ash nodded and sighed. “You go on ahead; I’ll find Noah and meet you there.” Angela nodded and quickly jogged back to their car. She was soon on her way back to Mid Wilshire. Angela quickly parked the car and jogged all the way into the station. She was headed for the elevator when Brenna stopped her. “Detective Lopez! Wait!” Angela turned around and saw Brenna jogging up to her. Brenna discreetly slipped something into her hand. “These are an extra set of keys to Anna’s apartment. Ash was going to look around her apartment but, Detective, he’s about to fall apart on this case. I’m worried about him.” Angela raised an eyebrow at her. “And how is it you have these keys, Officer Parker?” Brenna just smirked at her. Angela sighed as she looked down at the keys. “I really need Detective Reno with me when I search her apartment...he knew her better than I did.” Brenna looked at Angela pleadingly and Angela rolled her eyes. “Ok...I’ll take a quick look around before I go with him.” Brenna nodded her thanks and hurried off as Angela boarded the elevator. Angela called the hospital and checked on Drew as she waited for the elevator to take her to her destination. Drew was doing well, and had actually gained a tiny bit of weight, much to Angela’s delight. She then called Tim and told him to release the crime scene. She quickly disconnected the call as the elevator doors opened. She hurried to Dr. Rhodes’ office. Dr. Rhodes glanced up for her desk. “Come in and take a load off, Detective.” Angela was already exhausted and gratefully flopped down on the couch in Celia’s office. “What have you got for me? Are you already finished with the autopsy?” Celia sighed and shook her head. “No...lots of tests are currently underway, but I found something very surprising, that I’m afraid is going to further complicate your case.” Celia picked up a folder and took it to Angela. She handed it to Angela as she sat down in a chair and waited. Angela opened the folder and gasped at what she saw. “Oh...Christ.” Celia sadly nodded. “Those were my thoughts as well.” Angela sadly looked at Celia. “So, she was raped and then murdered?” Celia shook her head. “No...the abrasions and tearing had begun to show signs of healing. I think she was raped at the time of conception, and was killed a few weeks later.” Angela’s mind was racing, and not in a good direction. Each scenario she thought of made Anna’s pregnancy motive... and each scenario pointed to Noah. 

While Brenna’s intentions had been good, they were also futile. Noah was already inside Anna’s apartment, looking around. He searched every nook and cranny. His eyes finally landed on Anna’s old, ratty, stuffed teddy bear she’d had since she was little. It was so old and well loved it was practically falling apart. He picked it up and sadly looked at it. He remembered every time Anna had carefully moved it from the bed to a shelf before they’d ravage each other on the bed. A memory he tried to block out came roaring back:

Noah and Anna had just finished worshiping each other. They were spooning in her bed as he softly nuzzled her neck. Anna sighed contentedly with her eyes closed as Noah softly whispered to her. “Your bear is giving me the evil eye.” Anna’s eyes popped open as she laughed. “No, he’s not. Brown Bear doesn’t look at anybody with an evil eye.” Noah snickered. “You named your brown teddy bear Brown Bear? Points for creativity. If we get a golden retriever like you keep hinting at are you going to name it Golden Dog?” Anna rolled over onto her back as she rolled her eyes at Noah, who was grinning at her. “Give me a break...I was three when I got Brown Bear. And no...if we get a dog, his name will be Smartass, since he’ll probably take after you!” Noah tickled her as Anna squealed, and squirmed...and the more she squirmed, the more turned on they both got for each other. Noah stopped tickling her as he deeply kissed her, and Anna’s laughter turned to moans as she eagerly returned his kisses. 

Noah could still hear her laughter as he backed up to a wall and slid to the floor as tears slid down his face. Noah rarely if ever cried...and he damn sure never cried in front of anyone. But now he couldn’t seem to stop as he held Brown Bear and still heard Anna’s laughter...something she had started to do more and more often since Noah had come into her life. “Damnit, Anna. I would have helped you! Why the fuck didn’t you give me that chance?” Noah slammed his head backwards against the wall in frustration. He started to put Brown Bear down when he felt something hard against his fingers. “What the hell?” He closely started examining the bear and found a small hole in it. He dipped his fingers inside the hole and pulled out a small key. He looked at the key and frowned; it looked like a key to locker. The only locker he knew of that Anna had was her locker at Mid Wilshire, which she rarely used. But he had nowhere else to start, so he’d start there. He decided he’d take ownership of Brown Bear. It was all he had left of Anna, besides memories that he’d rather not remember. He took the bear and the key and slipped out of her apartment as quietly as he’d slipped into it. 

While Angela was talking to the medical examiner, and Noah was investigating Anna’s apartment, Ash was seething with rage. He’d just finished watching Anna, on a cd she’d hidden inside her new desk in Homicide, which he’d found after tearing that desk apart, much to the dismay and frustration of other detectives that worked there. He played the cd one more time...if for nothing more than to confirm what he’d heard the first time. He hit play and Anna’s voice came through the speakers on his laptop:

“Hi, Ash. Well...if you’re seeing this it probably means I’m gone, and I didn’t turn out to be as good of a detective as I thought I was. Something’s happened...something I’ll take care of. I don’t want to drag you or Noah into this. I love you both so much. You’re the brother I wish I’d had...and Noah, well, he’s the love of my life I thought I’d never find. You’ll know soon enough what’s going on and you’ll need proof. Brown Bear is the key. I hope you know how much I love you, Ash. You were the best friend, and best partner I’ve ever had. I’ll miss you, but I’m always with you...always.” Ash fumed. Why the fuck hadn’t she told anyone what happened? He knew Anna used Brown Bear to hide things in. He also knew the other place she hid things in...and he still had a key to it. Ash stormed out of his office and headed for Anna’s locker in the women’s locker room. 

A short time later Ash knocked on the door, but heard no response. He opened the door and announced himself. “Hello?” Getting no response, again, he walked in, and shut and locked the door to the women’s locker room. He quickly inserted the key into the lock and unlocked her locker. His eyes went wide with shock at everything he found...three used home pregnancy tests, in an evidence bag, Anna’s nightgown, in another evidence bag, and a cellphone, in another evidence bag. He opened the bag containing the cell phone, and turned the phone on. He scrolled through texts messages but didn’t find anything. He opened the app for the photos, and didn’t find anything there either...until he looked in the videos stored on the phone. He pressed play on the first video he found, and scowled. His ears began to ring, and his hand holding the phone began to turn white he was gripping the phone so tightly. Anna had recorded her own rape...and apparently had bagged all the evidence from her rape and hidden it in her locker at work. And it was then Ash realized why Anna hadn’t told him or Noah about what had happened...because she knew one if not both of them would go after her rapist... and do whatever they had to do to get justice, no matter what it cost them. And that’s exactly what Ash intended to do. Because he knew exactly who had raped her, and where to find him. Ash unclipped his badge and put it in her locker, and left his cell phone in there too. He shut and locked the door and pocketed the key. Then he unholstered his weapon and checked it. He reholstered it and headed out to get justice for the best friend he’d ever had and had lost forever.


	6. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela is on a mission to get Noah to reveal what he’s hiding. Ash is on a mission to get justice for his fallen partner and best friend.

Angela Lopez reached her office the same time Noah did. “Where’s Ash?” Angela shrugged her shoulders. “I have no idea. You’re the one I need to talk to. Sit down, Noah.” Noah arched his eyebrow at her biting tone, but decided to humor her. “Ok...but I need to tell you something, Detective. It’s important.” They both sat down at Angela’s desk as she slammed the folder down in front of him. “So’s this. What...you decided you didn’t want to be a dad? Did you mean to kill her when she told you she was pregnant, or was it an accident?” Angela damn well knew Noah hadn’t raped or killed Anna, but she also knew he was hiding something. She had to get him to crack and give up what he was hiding. Angela continued to glare at him as all of the fight went out of Noah and he practically collapsed in front of her eyes. “What?” Noah snatched up the folder and opened it. Noah quickly scanned the folder and shook his head, swearing violently. “Nice try, Detective, but it’s not mine. I can’t have kids...I’m sterile.” He snapped the folder closed and threw it back at Angela, who nodded. “Ok, so you found out she was pregnant, knew you didn’t knock her up because you can’t, found out she was cheating on you, and killed her.” 

Angela was now standing up, as was Noah, as they faced each other like adversaries on opposite sides of her desk. “You know I didn’t kill her! Or rape her! I loved her, damnit!” Angela glared at Noah. “What I know, Noah, is you have motive, and opportunity! And I also know you’re hiding something! So if you have something to say, you better damn well tell me now!” Noah glared at her. “I’ve been trying too!” Angela glared right back at him. “Not hard enough! If you’ve got something to say, say it!” Instead of saying it, Noah pulled out his cell phone and brought up all of the articles Anna had shown him about what had happened to her and her twin sister, Ava, so many years ago. Angela slowly sat in her chair and winced. “Jesus...I had no idea.” Noah grimly nodded at her. “Anna got married a few years after that. The marriage lasted about five minutes, but she kept her married name, so people wouldn’t find out about her past.” Angela shook her head and sighed. “Poor Anna...but what does that have to do with now?” Noah sighed and as much as he hated to do it, he told Angela everything that Anna had told him...the things that hadn’t been in the news or media. Including the part of how her father had raped and killed her twin sister, served very little time for the crime, and came after Anna when he got out. Her older brothers saved her and protected her. But unfortunately, one of her brothers had gone from being her protector, to being her predator...just like their father. 

Angela shook her head in sorrow and disgust. Noah fished they key to Anna’s locker out of his pocket. “Anna hasn’t seen or communicated with her family in years...except for one brother, Jeremy Woodley. He’s creepy, won’t leave her alone, even after Anna and I both told him to stay the fuck away from her. This is her key to her storage locker here at Mid Wilshire. I found it hidden in her apartment. I’m betting the answers to all of this are in there.” Angela nodded at him. “Then let’s go check it out.” Neither of them noticed Ash’s laptop that was still sitting on his desk, which he’d left open, as they left the office.

Angela and Noah hurried to the women’s locker room, as he tried to call Ash again. But he got no answer. He tried again as he and Angela entered the women’s locker room. They both frowned as they heard a ringing cell phone and looked around. Noah got a bad feeling and hung up and called Ash’s cell phone yet again. “Damn...I bet it’s coming from Anna’s locker.” Angela quickly located the locker and unlocked it, yanking the door open. She gasped as Noah swore. “Fuck. That’s Ash’s badge and phone.” Angela grimly glanced at Noah. “He’s figured out who killed her, and went after that person himself.” Angela shook her head. “I can’t let him do this, Noah. I can’t let him throw away his life and career. We have to stop him.” She glanced in the locker and saw all the evidence bags. “Looks like Anna got us everything we’ll need for a conviction.”Noah nodded as he shut the door. “C’mon...I think I know where he is.” Angela frowned at Noah as they rushed out of the women’s locker room... and bumped into Tim, Grayson, John, and Jackson. Tim frowned at her. “Where’s the fire, Lopez? By the way...I thought you released the crime scene?” Angela’s gut filled with dread. “I did.” Tim crossed his arms. “Well, right as we were leaving, Detective Reno showed up.” Angela frantically fished the key to Anna’s locker out of her pocket and handed it to Jackson. “Jackson, this goes to locker 3327. I want you to take everything in that locker down to the medical examiner’s office RIGHT NOW.” Jackson quickly nodded and took the key. “Yes ma’am.” Angela frantically looked around, to make sure no one overheard her. “The rest of you, come with me. We have to get back to that crime scene and stop Detective Reno.” Tim frowned at her as they rushed out of Mid Wilshire. “Stop him from doing what?” Angela grimly looked at Tim. “From ruining his damn life.”


	7. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash gets justice for Anna. Angela realizes Ash has a few tricks up his sleeve, and she’s still got a few things to learn about being a detective... and about her new partner.

Ash held his gun on Anna’s older brother. He glared at him as Jeremy Woodley desperately looked around for help. “I didn’t say stop! Keep digging!” Jeremy was beside himself as he continued to dig right next to the spot he’d buried his sister. “You don’t get it Detective! I loved Anna! She was my little sister! I loved Ava too!” Ash rolled his eyes. “That’s a goddamn sick kind of love, you prick. Did you rape Ava too? Did you get her pregnant too?” Jeremy froze and looked at Ash, as Ash sneered at him. “Oh, my bad, you didn’t know? Yeah...after you ‘loved’ Anna, she got pregnant. You sick fuck.” Jeremy threw down the shovel and started yelling at Ash. “I loved my sisters! You have no idea what I did for them!” Ash rolled his eyes. “What could a little string bean like you do for them?” Jeremy glared at Ash. “I killed my father for them! He was raping them ever since they were just little kids!” Ash grunted as he puffed on his cigarette. “Well, that’s big of you. And then once you killed him, you just took his place, is that it?” Jeremy vehemently shook his head. “After Ava died and after I killed my father, Anna left us. I just wanted to see my sister. How could she just leave us after everything we did for her?” Ash glared at him. “So, your other brothers raped her too?” Jeremy shook his head. “Anna and I always had a special relationship.” Ash took another puff on his cigarette. “Then why the fuck did you kill her?” Jeremy was whimpering now. “It was an accident, and she wouldn’t let me in! I just wanted to spend some time with her.” Ash just nodded. “Uh huh. So how’d that go? What happened?” Jeremy got a sick smile on his face. “We spent some nice time together. I hadn’t seen her in months. I left, went back to visit her again a few weeks later. She wouldn’t let me in at first. I needed to use the bathroom and when I was finished, I came out and she was trying to leave. All I did was jerk her away from the door...it’s not my fault she tripped and fell and hit her head.” Ash seethed with rage, but he knew he had to play this right. He knew Angela and Noah, and a few others were behind him...but Jeremy didn’t know that, and he had to keep Jeremy talking. 

Ash put his gun down and lit another cigarette. Jeremy glanced up at Ash, who grabbed his gun and pointed it at him. Angela meanwhile was glancing at the crew she’d brought with her. She used her hand signals to silently communicate to hold their positions. Angela glanced back at Ash and whispered to herself. “C’mon Ash...hang in there. You can do this...keep him talking.” Ash glared at Jeremy. “I didn’t tell you to stop digging!” Jeremy shuddered and grabbed the shovel and continued to dig. Ash puffed on his cigarette some more. “So...after you killed Anna, what happened?” Jeremy shrugged his shoulders. “I brought her here. We always used to play here as kids. I thought she’d like it. I didn’t mean to kill her...I thought this would show her I’m sorry.” Ash was about to say something when Angela gasped and whispered. “He got him.” Angela then yelled. “Move in!”

Suddenly the abandoned playground was alive with activity. Tim, Grayson, and John surrounded the hole Jeremy was digging and held their weapons on him. Angela and Noah rushed to Ash. Angela worriedly looked at Noah...Ash hadn’t lowered his weapon, and it was locked and loaded. Noah sighed as he put his hand on Ash’s arm. “You got him, bro it’s over. You got him.” Ash still wasn’t lowering his weapon as Angela pleaded with him. “Ash...please don’t do this. Anna wouldn’t want you to throw your life away and your badge away. That’s why she didn’t tell you anything that was going on and tried to handle it herself. But you did it, Ash. You got justice for her. She can rest now.” Noah tightened his grip on his brother. “C’mon bro...let her go. It’s finished.” Ash hung his head as he slowly lowered his weapon. But to everyone’s surprise as soon as Jeremy climbed out of the hole and Tim snapped the cuffs on him, Ash broke out into a broad grin. Angela frowned at him as Noah raised an eyebrow at him. “You good, bro?” Ash nodded his head as he fished something out of his pocket. “Yep...here you go, Lopez.” He plopped another cell phone into her hand as she looked down at it. “What’s this?” Ash shrugged his shoulders. “Just Jeremy’s full confession...consider it a baby gift.” Noah narrowed his eyes at him. “You little shit. You pulled The Mom again.” Angela glanced in confusion between them. “Ummm...The Mom?” Noah rolled his eyes. “When we were little, every time Ash thought he was about to get in trouble, he’d run off and hide...but he’d leave behind his favorite blanket. Our mom always thought something horrible had happened to him, because he’d never go off and leave his favorite blanket behind on purpose...so she thought anyway. By the time she’d find him, she was so happy he was ok, she’d forget all about punishing him. She fell for it every time...that’s why we started calling it The Mom.” Angela rolled her eyes. “God...I hope my kids don’t get that creative with me. That’s horrible.” Ash smirked at Noah. “You did it too, Noah, it wasn’t just me.” 

Ash turned to face Angela. “See...I knew you would check the locker. I also knew if you found my badge and gun in there, you’d move heaven and earth to find me...because you pushed the panic button...just like...” Angela rolled her eyes. “Just like your mom. Why didn’t you just call me or text me and say something like hey, come with me to check this out?” Ash sighed as he explained. “Because I didn’t know for sure he’d be here. And no offense, Lopez, but right now anyway, you ask a ton of questions, because you think inside the box.” Angela chuckled and shook her head. “And you think outside the box, and basically didn’t want to wait on me to catch up, because this case was personal and you wanted to nail the bastard.” Ash sheepishly looked at Angela. “Basically. I promise I won’t leave you behind in the future. We make a damn good team, Lopez.” Angela smiled at him. “Yeah...we do.” Angela looked at Noah, as he stared back at her. Angela crossed her arms. “I won’t apologize for doing my job, Noah. “Noah shrugged his shoulders. “I’m not asking you to, Detective. We all wanted the same thing...justice for Anna... and we got it, the right way. You were a big part of that. We’re good.” They all headed back to the patrol cars. Tim put Jeremy Woodley in the back of his. Angela glanced back over her shoulder, and saw Noah, staring into the hole. Ash turned and sighed. “I’ll go get him...you go on ahead, we’ll meet you back at the station.” Angela nodded as Ash turned around and went back to his brother. 

Ash came to stand beside his brother. “You ok?” Noah nodded. “I will be.” Noah glanced at Ash. “Was is it true? Did you really pull The Mom? Or did I cover your ass?” Ash rolled his shoulders, and cracked his neck. “Maybe a bit of both. But I couldn’t do to him what he did to Anna...I couldn’t put him in that hole.” Noah sighed and nodded. “Let’s get the hell out of here. I need a drink...maybe more than one.” Ash vigorously nodded. “Me too.”


	8. Wrap Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Ash wrap up the case. Everyone is exhausted and heartbroken, but find comfort in their loved ones.

Angela was at her desk, finishing up paperwork, when Noah and Ash walked in. Ash shut the door and locked it as Angela looked up in surprise. “What’s up?” Ash sat down at his desk as Noah pulled up a chair. Ash opened the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of scotch. He poured two fingers into each of the glasses and gave one to Angela and the other to Noah. He raised the bottle, as his voice slightly faltered. “To Anna.” Angela and Noah echoed his sentiments as they clinked the bottle and glasses together. They all took a healthy sip of scotch. 

Angela cleared her throat. “So, Noah, I have a question.” Ash smirked at her. “Here she goes.” Angela rolled her eyes as Noah softly smiled at her. “Only one?” Angela smirked at him. “When the three of us first went to the crime scene, you disappeared; it’s like you already had half the case solved. Explain.” Noah sighed and nodded his head as he took another sip of scotch. “Anna confided in me a lot about her past. I already knew Jeremy was harassing her. Anna grew up just a few blocks from where that playground is located. The house is abandoned now. But I knew once we got to the playground...it wasn’t hard to put the rest of it together.” Angela shook her head with regret. “I’m not blaming Anna for any of this...but I wish she’d told someone.” Ash sighed as he took another sip of scotch. “She was a seasoned detective, Lopez. She thought she could handle it. And she was worried if she told me or Noah what happened, we might get a little carried away trying to defend her.” Noah nodded and sighed. “It wasn’t just that. Anna was a victim most of her life and was used to handling this on her own...not only that, she desperately tried to keep what happened to her a secret. I think she was afraid to tell anyone, because then everyone would know, and judge her.” Angela sadly shook her head as she reached for the bottle of scotch. She poured another drink for herself and Noah, and the three of them toasted Anna again.

Late that night, Angela walked into her house. She entered the kitchen from the garage and shut the door. And then she slid down the door, sat on the floor, buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Wesley was still up, working late, and rushed into the kitchen from the dining room when he heard Angela’s cries. He crouched in front of Angela. “Ang? Babe...what happened? Are you ok?” Angela looked up at Wesley through her exhausted tears and nodded. “I’m ok...we got him. Oh, Wes...we got him.” Wesley wrapped Angela in his arms as she continued to sob. “That’s a good thing, babe. I knew you would.” Wesley gently eased Angela away from him. “So, why the tears?” Angela shook her head, trying to clear it, trying to explain. “Because it’s such a relief. Because Anna went through so much...so much more than I ever realized. And because I know, without a doubt, if anything ever happened to me, my brothers and sisters in blue would mobilize for me the way we did for Anna.” Wesley gently caressed her cheek. “When was the last time you ate? Or even slept?” Angela just shrugged her shoulders. Wesley shook his head, and scooped Angela into his arms and carried her to bed. He took her shoes off and gently tucked her into bed, before crawling into bed with her, and wrapping her in his arms. Angela drifted off to sleep as Wesley kissed her forehead.

Ash was in his apartment with Brenna, driving himself into her as hard as he could, and she was begging him for more. She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him, as he drove himself into her. Their grunts and moans echoed throughout Ash’s apartment. They came together in a frenzy before Ash collapsed on top of her. They were both sticky and sweaty and panting. Ash nuzzled Brenna’s neck before he finally rolled off of her. Ash tried to catch his breath. “That...was...amazing.” Brenna laughed as she gasped. “You’re...welcome.” Ash’s breathing finally began to slow as he turned his head and looked at Brenna who was smiling at him. “Thank you, Brenn. Thanks for being there. I couldn’t have gotten through this without you.” He leaned over and gently kissed her mouth. “Anytime...Detective. Is Noah ok?” Ash sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “He will be. It’ll take some time.” Ash pulled Brenna close to him and the serious look on his face caused her smile to slowly fall from her face. “Promise me something, Brenn. It’s important.” Brenna looked at him uncertainly. “Ok...” Ash sighed as he looked at her. “If something bad ever happens to you...if you’re ever in any kind of trouble...” Brenna knew where this was going and nodded. Things might have been so different if Anna had told someone, anyone, what was happening and let them help her. “I promise you, Ash, I won’t shut you out or keep things from you. I know that you know I’m a very capable cop, and woman. But I won’t let things get completely out of my control before I come to you...I promise.” Ash kissed her, and Brenna eagerly kissed him back. Their tongues collided, as they crushed their mouths together, making them both moan. Brenna, never breaking the kiss, rolled on top of Ash. She sat down on him and sheathed him inside her before she started slowly riding him, and it wasn’t long before she took him up and over again.


	9. At Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Anna Foster is laid to rest. She has one last surprise for everyone at the celebration of her life.

Anna’s funeral was held a week later. Ash, Noah, Angela, Tim, Grayson, Wesley, John, and Jackson were pall bearers. She received a massive police escort from the funeral home to the church and then from the church to the cemetery. By mid afternoon, she was laid to rest. Many more people than Ash and Noah would have thought turned out for her funeral. Even Lucy came, albeit in the confines of a wheelchair. Hardly any of them knew Anna as a person, but they all knew how dedicated Detective Foster had been to the job. Anna’s family, what was left of it, didn’t attend. But that was fine with Ash and Noah. Her blue family, which was her real family, was there. In his last gifts to her, Noah paid for all of it, and had her buried with the engagement ring he’d planned to propose to her with.

A few hours later, several people came out to the bar Anna sometimes went to after work, called Charlie’s. A celebration of her life was held. Ash walked to the front of the bar, that had closed to customers except for those attending Anna’s celebration. He cleared his throat as he thought of what to say. A big picture of a smiling Anna was on an easel behind Ash for all to see. Ash cleared his throat again as silence fell over the bar. “We shouldn’t be here today. Anna shouldn’t be gone. But as we all know, especially in this job, the end of our watch can come unexpectedly, brutally, and far too soon. So how I’m getting through it is to remember this: Death may have taken Anna, but it can’t take our memories of her. Thank God, those are ours to keep, forever. To Anna.” Ash raised his beer, as everyone else raised their glasses, and toasted her. Ash took a sip of his beer and continued. “I was cleaning out Anna’s desk, and found her old IPod. There’s a song on her playlist that she listened to over a thousand times...she was always listening to it when she filled out paperwork. I thought that song would be fitting for tonight. Anyone want to try and guess what it is?” Several people shouted out different songs, but Ash shook his head and smiled. “Our Anna...she marched to the beat of her own drum. Hit it Charlie! And crank it up.” The owner of the bar smiled and cued up the music. Much to everyone’s surprise, Anna’s favorite song had been some serious heavy metal. Her favorite song had been ‘Shine On’ by Soil. People glanced at each other in surprise and started laughing. Grayson raised his beer mug. “Hell yeah!” To everyone’s further surprise, Sgt. Grey, Wesley, Nyla and Tim started belting out the words to the song at the top of their lungs and way off key, but the song was so loud, you couldn’t tell. Soon, everyone was head banging, jumping up and down, clapping, cheering and jamming to the heavy metal song. It was, Ash thought, the perfect send off for his best friend and former partner Detective Anna Foster. 

‘Shine on me  
With more than  
I ever thought I had

Make me see  
The release  
In the words that I've shared

Shine on me  
With more than  
I ever thought I had

Make me see why  
I should not fade away  
Let me feel where you stand

We've shared fears of no use  
We've shared fears of self-abuse  
Let me feel where you stand

I feel what you feel  
And you know what I know  
The only way to make it right  
Is to keep it real

This will not fade away  
We've lived every word we've screamed  
Together, hearts in hand

You thank me for being me  
Well, thank you for allowing me  
To be just who I am

I feel what you feel  
And you know what I know  
The only way to make it right  
Is to make it real

I feel what you feel  
And you know what I know  
The only way to keep it right  
Is to keep it real

We will not go away  
We will not fade away  
No matter who I am

We will not go away  
We will not fade away  
No matter who I am

Shine on me  
With more than  
I ever thought I had

Make me see  
The release  
In the words that I've shared

I feel what you feel  
And you know what I know  
The only way to make it right  
Is to make it real

I feel what you feel  
And you know what I know  
The only way to keep it right  
Is to keep it real

We will not go away  
We will not fade away  
No matter who I am

We will not go away  
We will not fade away  
No matter who I am

Shine on’

THE END


End file.
